Tara Duncan
Tara Duncan is the main protagonist of the Tara Duncan series of books, and the subsequent animated series. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Tara Duncan vs Arkayna Goodfey * Tara Duncan vs Doctor Strange (Completed by Blade0886) * Tara Duncan vs. Juniper Lee * Rin Tohsaka vs Tara Duncan * Zatanna vs. Tara Duncan Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Doctor Doom * Doctor Fate History Tara Duncan is a human spellbinder(one who binds magic, a common mistranslation in Earthly languages being sorcerer) who was born on a planet named OtherWorld ,of parents Selena Duncan and Danviou T'Al Barmi Ab Santa Ab Maru. Danviou was killed before she knew how to walk by the leader of the Sangrave evil organisation, Magister, while Selena was made captive the same day by the same person, everyone else ignoring that fact though. Respecting Danviou's last wishes, Tara's grandmother Isabella took her to live with her on Earth, while hiding to her the existence of spell binders and of her own magical powers. For long, Tara has been subject to many strange facts, as bullies being magically pulled back as if a force was protecting Tara. Around her 12 years old, the uncontrolled magic had become so troublesome Tara couldn't just forget about the events anymore(her grandmother had been using amnesia spells to prevent her of remembering any of the strange events she saw). Until the day Magister came back to the family house on Earth to claim her. She escaped thanks to her great-grand father, Manitout Duncan, who has the appearance of a Labrador(failed immortality potion, he's immortal but has been changed into a dog in the process), and by master Chem, an apparent wise old man Dumbledore style, who hides his true nature: a 15 meter high blue dragon. This was only the start as Tara lived many adventures in OtherWorld, made friends and found love. Death Battle Info Background *Height: 1m75(human)/2m20~(vampyre form) *Weight: 70kgs~ *Age: 18 years old(at the end of the books) *Both parents dead. *Has died once, but was brought back by the Black Queen. *Has been genetically engineered to be the perfect magical weapon. Abilities *Has the ability to execute her spells without the need to speak *Can virtually do anything, as long she has the power for it and has the creativity for it. *Can modify her DNA to change species: can turn into a Vampyre, and gain increased physical strength, stamina and speed. Can further improve this ability by turning into a Human-Blood Drinker: these are vampyres who drunk at least once human blood(which is strictly forbidden in vampyre culture, which kind off is a good thing for humans too). Vampyres in this state gain chalk white skin, red eyes, have their torso width shrink by a lot (think about how SSJG Goku seemed to not be eating much. Imagine it at least 3 times worse), their physical abilities are increased by a tenfold(interesting fact: pregnant vampyres gain a physical boost instead of being impaired like pregnant humans, and that ability is furthermore increased with pregnant HBD). While in her vampyre form, she can turn into a bat or a wolf, or activate a special ability unique to vampyres where they start shining, and they seem visually perfect, the definition of beauty. *Has had physical and strategic training from the Imperator himself(he's basically the chief General of Omois's armies), received political and tactical studies from her aunt the Empress, Lisbeth. Equipment *The Colours: on her first trip to the Demon realm, she has encountered beings named "The colours": they were literally colours who were trapped inside a room. Tara freed them, and to express their gratitude, the Colours attached themselves on Tara's throat in the form of a multicoloured jewel. She can call them whenever she wants, and ask them to flood with their colours the environment(only useful use of this ability was to estimate the exact height and width of a force field covering an entire island). *Changeline: As heir to the throne of Omois, Tara receives many present from all alround the world. One of them is the Changeline, a living being unique depicted to been the last of its species. When making a bond with its owner(it attaches itself as neck chain, and subsist by drinking a small portion of the owner's blood), it basically becomes a living Wardrobe who can do anything, from clothing you, showering you, adjust your looks, and giving you an arsenal of armours and weapons of insane varieties. As a bonus, the Changeline can store a limited amount of objects who do not depend on size, but on number. *Spellbinder robe: Tara wears a spellbinder robe who has pretty much the same functions as the most common ones, such being: elasticity(can adapt to form changes), dimensional pockets(if Tara wanted, she could store 10 castles in one of her pockets no problem). It has the red colours of Omois, and bears the emblem of the imperial family, the Peacock with 100 eyes. Living Partners *Gallant: Gallant is a Familiar, an animal who becomes the partner of life of every spellbinder. Process of acquisition can vary, the result staying the same: both spellbinder and animal have their eyes glow golden, then they're bonded for life. The Familiar keeps the Golden eyes however, making it easy to differentiate between normal animals. Spell binders and Familiars share a very profound bond, and if ever one was to be killed, the other would immediately suffer great sorrow and fall into depression. Not many survive the death of their Familiar. Gallant is a Pegasus, a lustrous white winged horse with clawed feet. It communicates with Tara via images. *Living Stone: Piece of magical Quartz found on the Island of the Black Roses, the living stone is one of a kind: it's speech is rather childish, so is its attitude. Ever since it met Tara and saw her pro pension to bring destruction to her surroundings, the living stone would never separate itself from Tara, and would always request to fight someone. The living stone is not someone to be tinkered with though, as it's a host of the magical fluid of the planet itself, and thus has a great power output. *Demonic Items: By the end of the books, Tara is in possession of two major demonic items: the armour of Vrons and the lance of R'aor. She has acquired since several minor demonic items who remain unnamed. They hold the key to an enormous power, a different kind of magic than the one she or the living stone uses. The thing is, these items have been created by demon scientists by killing billions of their own and transferring their souls into metal objects. The souls suffer excruciating pain, as the steel hurts them and enrages them, most breaking through the limit of insanity fast.Possessors of a demoniac object can consume the souls in order to perform demonic magic, which is arguably artificial magic, and as such hasn't got the same limitations as normal magic. It does have its set of drawbacks though: the souls, angered by the fact they're consumed again their will, emit radiations in order to mutate the owner or kill him in worst cases. Some intelligent objects(like the prototype of the ring of Kraetovir) or organised souls, can even take over the owner's body. Tara managed to pacify the objects she possesses, and made a promise to herself and the objects to never consume them unless it's absolutely necessary, until she finds a way of freeing them of their metal prison. Black queen The Black queen is Tara's dark self, who was born by the combination of her own magic and the demonic magic of mad Demonic items. She is taller than Tara, has black hair and whitish skin. He familiar, Gallant, turns into a hellish beast, who still looks like a Pegasus, but has flames emanating from him and blood-red eyes. The Black Queen is so powerful the first time she appeared, she managed to enslave the palace of the Demon King, and take over and transform all her friends in nightmarish forms. Thankfully, her power source has been cut out momentarily, allowing Tara to take the control back. The second time it happened, the Black Queen was much more powerful as she was wearing the crown of Drekus, a major demonic item. Tara died in the process of her taking over, but was ressurected by the Black queen herself when she realised that without Tara, the body was dying. In this form, the Black Queen took over her whole country of Omois. When one of her friends sacrificed himself for her, Tara finally burst out of rage and defeated the Black Queen in one final mental battle. No proof of it being destroyed have been recorded though. Feats *Has singlehandedly defeated her dark self, the Black Queen, who was powered up by demonic items. *Has stopped the formation of a black hole, aided in this task by Jeremy(the other genetically engineered human) and the living stone. *Has destroyed the quarter of her palace(who's about the size of Paris) just by not controlling her magic and being surprised. *Has the capacity to destroy several planets, as shown when she nearly destroyed the demon realm(who consist of 7 planets) against her will with Jeremy on the command of the Dragon King by using Stonehenge(yes it was a machine designed for this very task). *Has accomplished feats who where reputed to being impossible, example including being able to cancel a spell another spellbinder has thrown. Weaknesses *Has very little control on her own magic, who has a tendency to go overboard very quickly against her will, turning her into an armed nuclear bomb ready to detonate at any minute. *The consequence of previous weakness makes her very cautious at how she uses her magic, and thus might be prone to holding back in order to not annihilate the world along with her opponent. *Even though she has defeated her Dark self, it still lurks in the abyss of her mind, and she could get possessed at a given moment she isn't conscious or isn't paying attention. The Black Queen has far more control over her dark magic than Tara on her own, making her a formidable opponent in combat. *Her human form, despite imperial training, lacks physical strength and stamina to keep up with most of the super-humans she encounters. *Her very source of magic can be cut off by a magical relic specifically build to inhibit the powers of spell binders. Mostly used in prisons. Demonic Magic works under the influence of the relic. *Hymlian steel(Hymlia is the country where the dwarves reside) is naturally immune to any kind of magic. Demonic magic works against Hymlian steel. *Her magical strength is enormous, but she can wear out quickly if she doesn't get the job done. Tara isn't a long-term fighter, preferring bursting her opponents with power until they yield. *Can be made vulnerable if Gallant were to be captured or killed. Gallery 8368 vignette tara-duncan.jpg Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Book Combatants Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants with Supernatural Abilities Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Female Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Magic Users Category:Protagonist Category:Tara Duncan Characters